Forgivien
by InkyBrown
Summary: Beatrix isn't sure how many more times she can let it go. KALDURXOC


**Summary: **Beatrix isn't really sure if forgiving him will make her happy in the end...

**Pairing: Kaldur/Oc**

**Author'sWords: **Just something that ran through my mind one day!

* * *

><p>She was pissed.<p>

That was safe to say.

Brushing past a couple who wasn't really watching where they were walking, for they were to wrapped up in their sicking love to see anyone else, Beatrix hunched her shoulders up to her ears and hurried up her walk.

This was the third time in a row in which she was stood up by the one guy who she actually thought was different from others. What excuse he would use today had to be a hell of one!

Yes, Beatix understood the concept of having a job that may have you running out when ever it calls for-but he could at least call ahead and tell her so instead of leaving her to wonder what the hell happened!

Was she being sensitive? Hell yeah, maybe. This wasn't the first time it happened. Beatix always forgave him. With a look into those otherworldly, icy blue-grey eyes-she was puddy in his hands. A happy bundle of puddy when they actually get to have time to themselves.

She stuffed her hands into her pockets and felt the small seashell that he'd given her the last time they met. Somehow he had a feeling she was one who collected useless knick-knacks.

Her eyes stung a bit and she sighed when she finally stopped her walk.

Maybe it was her own fault. What did she really know about the dude anyway? Sure he may have carried himself differently from other teens her age and he may have that...look about him. That, 'Trust me, I'm going to protect you' look...

They were suppose to be going to the artistic bonfire on the beach. He made the date himself and told her not to bring any money because he would take care of everything. Beatrix dreamed of him fixing her scarf around her neck just so, the fall winds unable to breech. He would have her under his arm to keep her warm and they would share nuzzles in between the booths they were visiting. Beatrix spent hours going over her outfit. Something she thought she would never do for anyone!

Next to the shell-Beatrix fingered her bus fare and thanked her aunt for always reminding her to bring enough money to get home if a date has gone wrong.

"Beatrix!"

She hadn't meant to look back at him, but she did and she frowned at him before she started walking again.

"Beatrix, please! Let me explain!"

A wide hand caught her elbow and she pulled away immediatly.

"What happened now, Kaldur? Huh? Had to save a school bus?" Beatrix whirled around and took him in. He was as handsome as ever. His calm brown skin, his tall stature pulling off the peacoat and scarf exceptionally well. Kaldur's hand were at his sides, the gloved fingers twitched. Beartix felt some of her anger turn into sadness when she met his eyes. They were so guilty and egar for redemption. How many times could she forgive herself to allow him back in, knowing that sooner or later-it would happen again and she would be left alone to wonder.

Could she forgive her self again?

"Why...How come you never just call me?" She mumbled, "I'll understand! You can't just _not_...y'know...call..."

"I know and I'm so sorry for that." His voice was a deep rumble as he took a step closer to the smaller person and replaced his hand on her elbow to bring her closer, "And I am...also sorry for not having an excuse this time."

Her eyes met his in confusion, "What do you mean? You always have a reason. And I have to say, your reasons are pretty good."

His full lips quirked upward but he did not smile, "I, ah, understand that you respond well to honesty."  
>"Yes." She narrowed one eye and leaned away from him to stare up at him. His features (what lovley features for a boy to have) gave away nothing but a trace of sheepishness.<p>

"What, did you kill something?"

"...I didn't remember our date."

"..."

Beatrix stared up at him and seriously considered punching him in his chest and send him into an asthma attack (Though she doubted he even _had_ asthma) but she sighed and leaned her head agaisnt his shoulder. Hand coming to rest on his chest while the other went up to cup the back of his neck. As she knew it would happen-Kaldur tensed ever so slightly before relaxing. He was always that way with his neck...

_'Maybe some weird man thing? Like, Alpha wolves or something?'_ She entertained the thought a little bit more before Kaldur slowly rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her.

"Beatrix, could you say something? Preferably that you do not have me and wish to spend the remainder of time day together?"

"You're weird."

Kaldur was silent as he did not know how to respond to her slightly amused statement. Beatrix pulled back and stared up at him, adoration in her swirling dark eyes and a small smile on her plump lips. Her expression made him smile before kissing her forehead.

"Am I weird enough for you to forgive me?" Kaldur kept his lips agaisnt her skin.

"Yes. You're weird enough to forgive me."

Kaldur pulled back, tilting his head as he regarded her goofy smile. Beatrix took his hand and laced their fingers together. Reaching up and giving his cheek a peck, she began tugging him back in the direction of the beach.

"Come on, I bet you _really_ want to buy me something!"

Kaldur chuckled richly and tugged her under his arm, kissing the top of her head (avoiding her hat's pom-pom).

"I simply cannot wait."

Their walk was turned into a jog which was promply promoted to a race. Beatrix knew ehw as going to let her win.

He better or she could always go back to the Chest-Punching thought...

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW?<strong>


End file.
